Run
by Queen Lily Tiger Ellyessa
Summary: Veralidaine Sarrasri, Wildmage of Tortall you are accused of high treason how do you plead' the stern voice of one Gary of Naxen asks BOOK ONE. please R&R Numair X Daine Please R&R COMPLEAT Need a beta, please mail me if you are interested
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer I do not own the Tortillian World, I am not making any money from this story.

X X X

There are many people who have captured her heart here in Tortall, no more so than him, and yet as she looks around the room she wonders if she had even meant the smallest thing to those she had called friends, those that she would die for. She wonders what they think of her now after knowing them for six years and wonders if she tried to explain that she couldn't control what had happened if they would believe her.

'Veralidaine Sarrasri, Wildmage of Tortall you are accused of high treason how do you plead' the stern voice of one Gary of Naxen asks

The brunet dares not to look up her blue eyes staring down to her blood stained breaches and she sighs. She didn't deserve there forgiveness and yet she wasn't going to just lie down and die. But what could she do…

A short start to what I hope will be an epic novel. Chapter 1 will be up tonight or tomorrow. Please tell me if you would like me to continue and if so then what should I add if you have any ideas….


	2. Chapter 1: The Trial

Chapter 1: The Trial

She now looks up her eyes scope the room. The first face she sees is his… her Numair his long black hair is tide up in a tidy fashion and his brown hazel eyes are filled with hurt. She sees unshed tears in his eyes and he looks moor rugged and unkempt than she can ever recall him being. Beside him is a small women with dark copper hair. Her purple eyes have not left the chained up woman that she had once considered a little sister. Daine now stares at the others before her eyes meet the last person she expected to be there… the persons eyes are asking why as they hold up there left arm in a sling.

'Thayet' her mind yells….

Flashback

Thayet is sitting playing with a few of the puppies as she approaches. With a smile she sits down next to the Queen, the smile does not meet her eyes though and a sigh escapes her. Now the Queen looks at her in worry, 'Whets wrong Daine' escaped Thayet before she could stop herself. 'I am sorry' Daine whispers as she palls out a dagger and begins to plunge it towards the Queen. Suddenly her arm stops inches after hitting into the Queen , the black flames grip around her as she struggles and the blackness takes her with only one word echoing in her mind 'Why'

End Flashback

'You must answer the question or we will be forced to take your silence as guilty' Gary says in a warning tone as if she didn't already know that. 'Please Daine' he finally asks as he looks at her. Daine notices that Gary to looked warn and tired his eyes have darken in the last few weeks since she had seen him last, since before it happened, and yet she refused to talk, she deserves to be done for treason she had nearly killed Thayet and yet…it hadn't truly been her fault. She would allow them to have there punishment so long as she did not die. Mayhap the Snowsdale people where correct when they called her mad, but she trusted the others enough to hope that she would only be thrown in the dungeons for the rest of her natural life.

'Daine' Gary says in a warning voice and although she can't say she is guilty for that would be saying she had wanted Thayet dead she could not say not guilty as she had tried to kill the queen. Her mouth opens as she beguines to talk,

'Why do you ask me, you saw what you saw and nothing I can say will change that, I leave my sentence in the hands of yourself and the royal court for the crimes I have been accused of acting against' she says in a calm voice as Gary sigh's.

'We are asking you to explain why you did what you did' Gary says.

'Then you know what you must do if you believe I committed the crime as you yourself have just said you believe me to have done' Daine says hoping she has confused him a little.

'Then Veralidaine Sarrasri, Wildmage of Tortall you are sentenced to exile from are boarders, note that the only reason we are exiling you and not sentencing you to death is because of your deeds of killing Ozone and your other deeds to the country, should you ever step foot on Tortillian soil again you will be killed. You will now be escorted to any border of your choice where you will be left' Gary says in a commanding voiced and she can not help but cry inwardly Exiled from two homes and she was only twenty one. 'do you accept these terms' he asks and all she can do is nod, she refuses to look up or to meet the eyes of those she had once called a family. 'I'm Sorry' she whispers again.

**Wow first chapter done…. I was thinking of making her escape but my sister told me that she would probably be exiled so I did just that, but don't worry Daine's Tortall life will not fully be over yet. She still has a big part to play in Tortall's future and we need to know why she tried to kill Thayet. However she has to first be ready for the future…. Part of a series may have moor than two 'Books' although this has a slight DN it will be in book two that I truly get are favourite mages together.**


	3. Chapter 2: The start of a journey

Chapter two: The start of a journey.

Daine sits in the cold damp cell thinking of what she had asked of them, the boarder she had chosen was not quite a boarder but where the land met the sea. It was in her mind the best place she could be asked to be left after all it was like another home to her.

She starts to remember some of the fun things she had done at the Swoop until her mind wonders to the place's she can not go, she can not go any where in Tortall as she is exiled, she can not go to Carthak as she doubts with the treaty she would be allowed to stay, Scanra is out of the question as it is nearly in war with Tortall, she wouldn't go back to Galla willingly if you paid her. She guessed she also best not go to the Yamani Islands as there was a peace treaty as well. But that didn't leave her much of a choice.

She could go to Saren the land that Thayet came from, she knew something about there culture from Thayet. There was Tsunaine and Tyra as well as the Copper Islands and Maren. So her list of countries that she could try to live in was only five places.

Well as she was leaving Tortall from the sea front at Pirates Swoop she should see the Copper Islands first and see where the gods lead her this time.

* * *

Morning was early on the day she was to set off, a large man with dark brown hair and eyes enter her cell as he try's to look impressive. However the act of tough man nearly made her laugh, she had hung around with people who are naturally scarier than him. It also didn't help that he had some old cloths in his hand and was nearly tripped up by the cat that she had only just spoken to. The man glares at her and orders her to get changed. She gives him a look 'I am not changing with you in here Mister…' she informs angrily after he does not leave. The man gives her a look before turning around but stays in her cell, a few minuets later she is changed. 'There now you can look' she mutters.

When they head to the front of the palace Daine is being escorted by two mages and six foot soldiers. That makes her laugh; after all she would not be trying to escape what was the point. When she gets to the front of the palace to see her escorts she gulps. There in the front is Numair who refuses to look at her; behind him is Alanna who continues to look at her questioningly and there is a bunch of riders around her including Evin and Muri. From behind her she see's Kit who is a dark shade of blue who releases a whistle. Daine ignores everyone else as she rips her grasp from her Guards and suddenly hugs the Dragonet.

'Kit be good now because I can't take you where I am going, I want you to stay here in Tortall and protect the others and I need you to make sure that you stay strong for me, and remember I will always love you, I am sorry Kit but I can't be your ma no more' she says as a tear full's down her face. She knows kit will be better in Tortall where she can at least have some sort of stability.

The guard who had griped her arm earlier does so again now, she cringes as she feels a bruise appearing. When suddenly a grey pony bites the man and Daine can not help but giggle before she looks at the friend she has had longest. 'You too Cloud, you can not come with me, you need to stay here' she whispers.

'Stupid foal, behave and just tell them why you did it I am sure they will understand' Cloud says as she lips Daine's arm. 'I can't' is all she manages to whisper as she is hosted onto a horse with one of the mages griping her tightly by the arm. She looks back at the palace now knowing that it will be forever before she sees it again if at all and she looks to the royal tower to see Thayet, Jon and the kids watching her she turns her gaze away before whispering. 'Goodbye'

**Wow thanx for the reviews will try to update again later. Also if you are interested in beta my story please mail me. **


	4. chapter 3: Support

Chapter 3: Support

The moment the castle is out of view the mage releases his grip. His eyes stare into hers for a second before they close and he sighs. The others look at the estrange as she tries to remain unemotional. For a few moments there is silence before Evin gives her a strange look, 'You know that shade of brown really brings out your eyes' he whispers into her ear. Daine knew he was saying something different though after all brown has no way of brining out her blue-grey eyes. Somehow she just knew he was saying no matter what you have done I am still here for you. She wants to yell at him that she does not deserve his support, and so to stop herself from yelling at him or saying something she would regret she ignores him, pretends not to here him because that is easier for them all.

'Don't talk to the prisoner Evin you know the rules' comes Alanna's voice but she looks upset as she says it. Daine can not believe Alanna had said that and yet it is true to talk to a prisoner on the journey is treasonous as you could be plotting with them. At that they continue on in the direction of Pirates Swoop, Daine can not help but stare at each of them when she thinks they are not looking, taking in there appearances and trying to remember what they look like.

Hours passed and Daine could almost imagine the candle mark slowly melting away. They set camp that night in a clearing,. Daine was forced into a tent with one of the mages guarding her, she found it hard to fall asleep with him watching. It was not until the next morning that Daine realised something important, what stopped her changing into an animal and just leaving. She almost laughs at the idea before noting to herself that there was no need to change into an animal as she was already going to be released anyway. With a sigh she notes the mage is still in the room, no it's the other one that other mage but still someone to stare at her as she slept.

The ride was once more the same as was camping and they would reach the swoop tomorrow or the next day at the most and apart of her could not help but regret that she would have to leave the place she called home. Home, what was it, at once she would of said it was what she had had in Tortall but now…

The tent flab opens and Numair enters, his eyes look at the other mages and sighs, 'I am to take over your shift Allon, go get some sleep' the mage stares at her and then Numair before nodding and leaving the tent.

'Magelet' he whispers as he looks at her.

'Don't, it's treasonous, just go' Daine whispers as he bends down and forces her eyes to look at him.

'I don't know why you did it but….traitor or not I will never stop loving you, all you need to do is send me a letter or call for me if your in need and I'll come' he whispers and before she knows it there lips lock. She dose not know how long they are together before he pulls away and sits in the corner of the room like the other mages and she knows he will not say anything else.

The next day passes quickly and suddenly at sunset they arrive at the Swoop. Daine's eyes fall on the castle that had been one of her homes in Tortall. Her eyes fill with tears as she sees it. She remembers the fun times she had there and some of the not so fun times. She remembers that it was here that she fought her first real battle and the creature called the Kraken that had terrified her. She remembers meeting the children and just being young. But now she had to leave it all behind, tis the gods will' she thinks as she slowly turns to the mage holding her. 'Will you let me go now, if I am to leave I can't have you grabbing my arm' she informs him the mage glares before shoving her forward. 'Remember you can not return or you will be killed' Alanna warns.

Daine pays no attention as she walks to the water edge and transforms into a golden eagle she does not look back because she knows if she dose she will not be able to leave. 'Goodbye Tortall, may the god's protect you in my absences' she thinks.

**Wow another chapter and Alanna seems almost mean, she has her reasons of course but that will wait until later. **

**Can I just say WOW I have 8 author alerts, if only I had that many reviews. Anyone……."Hint"**

**So we are on to Daines adventures…. Have I yet told you I am into this story, and want to know what will happen just as much as anyone else, only I have a few hints lol. Keep up all the Reviewing and stuff you guys made my day yesterday**

**Queen Lily Tiger Ellyessa**


	5. Chapter 4: Copper Islands part one

Copper Islands: Part One

The rain fell heavily down from the sky. Most of the Rajmuat's people headed inside quickly, so not to be caught in the latest storm that was hitting the usually warm island.

She stands outside, having nowhere else to go and not doing much more than looking at the country she was considering as a new home. It had only been one month since she had landed on the island, hungry and in need of something to quench her thirst.

'Get back here!' yells a large man as a small girl runs towards her. The Raka man is large, six foot three with an eye patch on his left eye. He looks to be in his fifties and wears the collar of a slave. The child, she notes, is no more than eight and even at that age, she was outrunning all who were trying to catch her as her damp long black hair flows around her small pludgy form and clear blue tears run from her dark nearly black eyes. The child now runs past her and Daine watches as suddenly she looks back almost as if to see if the people that where chasing her could catch her. Daine notices that now the child wasn't looking where she was going she was about to hit the stall in front of her. The stall in question sold china, glass, and other fragile items. There is no way that the child would be unscathed if she hit it. Some of the servants saw this and called out warnings to the child.

Without thinking, Daine adds speed by changing some of the muscles in her and runs for it. As she gets closer and wonders if she can make it in time, and then just as the child hits the stall and the china begins to fall, Daine's body is over the child's protectively. The pain of broken glass and china hitting her skin nearly makes her cry out. The child continues to whimper underneath her and suddenly there is an arm helping her up.

'I want my mummy!' the small child cries as a slave with brown hair and green eyes lifts her from the ground, seemingly unaware of the danger she had just been in.

'Thank you for saving mistress Dovasary, the old man whispers as he looks at her with his one good eye. 'It's really not her fault. She lost her ma in an accident a few years ago and misses her terribly, as we all do.' Daine's heart aches as she hears that the child has lost her mother. She looks down at the child and a pained smile appears on her face.

She limps towards the child feeling the pain from her wounds ache and yet she has got to try and comfort her. 'It hurts' she gasps to the small girl in-between stabs of pain. The kid looks up to her and her eyes open in shock.

'You're hurt!' Dovasary exclaims as she stares at the woman who just saved her. Daine looks at the child and tries again.

'It hurts to lose one you love,' she whispers. Just as suspected, the small girl clenches her fists and glares at the young woman.

'What do you know? You don't know what I am feeling!' the child yells in anger. It takes a moment for the Wild Mage to continue as she thinks of what she has lost.

'You are right, I don't know what it is like to lose my mother when I was little. I lost my ma when I was thirteen and bandits attacked my house when I wasn't there. I lost my grandpa on that day as well. I don't have any sisters or brothers and had never met my da. I was all alone in the world and yet I met people that cared for me, that saw me as just me and I knew my mother was proud of me,' she informs the girl as the child cries harder. 'So I became stronger and helped others because I knew she would watch me from the black god realms and be happy how I had grown.'

The child now looks up her eyes stare into her as the rain covers her face. 'Do you think I can make my mummy proud of me?' the little girl asks and Daine nods.

'Begging your pardon, mistress Dovasary, but perhaps we should get you and this lady to the healers so they can see how you are,' the old man mumbles.

Daine looks up. 'I'll be fine,' she assures and Dovasary gives her a incredulous look.

'Please! You saved me and you're hurt, please come!' she begs and Daine reluctantly agrees.

**Thanks for the reviews**

**I plan for 2-3 chapters of Daine's time in the Copper islands. I would love to thank my beta** SaiyanBlack** as they are the best. Chapters where so far between each other as I was ill most of last week sorry.**

**Lol believe me I do have reasons f****or adding some friends in for Daine and they won't all be royal. I just love Dove and feel that Daine can help her out a lot later. Note it shall not be until the Scanra war before Tortall make a proper appearance. However that dose not mean that the Tortall friends are not looking for the reason of Daine's betrayal. They do care and I would skip strait to the Tortall reunion but then you would be asking me to tell you what happened in-between. **

**Normaly the Raka slave would not be so forthcoming if he himself wasn't important. Anyway he can tell Daine means well she did just save Doves life.**

**Please tell me what you think…**


	6. Chapter 5: copper islands part two

Sorry..I ...I don't have an excuse just that I lost my muse and all. But I owe it to you to finish the story.

Chapter 5 copper islands part 2

_A woman stands on the top of a tower. If it was not for the glazed look in the woman's eyes you would think she was looking at the peasants below. Well that was assuming she could she them in this pre dawn light. The wind blows in her face as a small blue bird lands next to her, she stares at it in almost childlike wonder as it squawks at her in warning. The woman however is not her fr.... well she was not HER and so did not understand the warning. Almost as suddenly as the birds appearance a gust of wind fly's towards the woman. Her long black hair flows untimed around her face and her light blue nightgown flaps uncontrollably in the wind she finds herself struggling to remain upright. Then without warning her foot slips as she loses balance on the wet surface below. Her body forms into an arch as it tumbles backwards in slow motion as she falls over the side. The wind blows vigorously in her hair as she full's to a near certain death. A scream is emitted from her as the small blue bird follows her downwards spiral._

'Thyet' she cries as she sits upright in bed. A cold sweat has broken over her body she lays back knowing she cannot do a thing for the queen of Tortall after all it was just a bad dream. She closes her eyes and listens as the rain taps on the shutters and a small dripping comes from the corner of the room where there is a leak in the roof.

The room was a smallish room it had one bed, a small cooking area and somewhere to put her clothes. She had slept in worse places she thinks as she crawls out from underneath the thin cloth that has become her blanket in the last three weeks since leaving Tortall. It had only been two days since she had met young Dove and gone to see the healer but she was nearly as good as new. She carefully puts on some new cloths before heading out into town.

Daine's source of income was tricks she could do many she had learnt off of Numeric and others in Tortall's court and others she had learned at her own time. Some of the stuff she did was juggling and getting the animals to perform. However relying on this meant she had an unstable income all. The amount of money she had was all depending on how the people of Rajmuat's pockets where doing and how generous they felt. Today was in her opinion a slow day and she decided she might soon have to leave the isles or find a proper job. It wasn't like she was in lack of demand as the wildmage. She could heal animals, she could help in attacks and she could train and escort the animals in a fast but safe manner. However that was some of the things Tortall's wildmage could do not plain Verd Sarrasri the traveller. It was petty she knows but she could not be the wildmage of any other country, it would be the last nail in the coffin, so to speak and really who would want to hire a traitor?

'Verd' comes a squeal as a small form hits her. In her arms was young Dove her dark purple dress clings to her body from the effects of the rain.

'Mistress Dove, where are your servants' Daine inquires as she looks around the market place for signs of the missing people. Her eyes look down to the small child who looks somewhat sheepish.

'They said I couldn't come play with you so I sneak out' the little girl informs her nodding her head in pride before she giggles. 'They were so funny, yelling for me to come back' Dove informs a look of pure happiness portrayed all over her face..

'You're telling me you got past a bunch of full grown adults, without being caught, just to come see me, all the while doing this in the rain' Daine inquires to the child who nods happily. Daine sighs before looking at the sodden child 'let's get you cleaned up' she whispers as she heads towards her own room.

Daine looks at the child now in one of her spare shirts as they sit by a small fire at the side of the room. The child stares into it unaware that Daine has already sent off a letter to her family informing them of where their daughter is. 'Thank you' a small squeal escapes the child. Daine sits next to her.

'For what' she asks looking in confusion as the child fiddles with her figures. The child does not answer she just looks back into the fire.

'Can you tell me a story' dove finally asks. Daine stops the child wanted her to tell a story why.. and why did she just nod in agreement.

'have you ever heard the story of the lioness of Tortall' she asks the girl nods before declaring it was one of her favourites and asking if she could hear it and so that's what Verd does. She begins spinning a tale of the lioness that could make some of the best bards blush in shame and one that could captivate anyone. When she had finished she begins to warm up some milk only to find the child fast asleep. Unbeknown to the two people inside five others sat outside waiting patiently for their mistress to leave.


	7. Chapter 6: copper islands: part three

Over the next few months Dove had become an almost regular visitor to her apartment and she had become the light in the dark world Daine had found herself in. However all things must come to an end, which is why Daine found herself packing her belongings into a bag. There was after all no longer a need for her skills in Rajmuat and she barely had enough money to survive on. Oh she would miss some people in Rajmuat like Dove and her older sister, or even the old slave with one eye, who she had found out, was called Roju meaning Guide.

She slams the bag down and sighs if she kept on thinking what she was going to miss then she would never leave. She had lost before in both Galla and... Tortall at least this time she was not being forced out but merely up and leaving. Yet even that fact caused little to no help, she had almost found herself a family with Dove. The small girl was the little sister she never had and even the household felt like family.

'You could take up the offer' a voice whispers into her mind. The offer had been made by Doves father, an offer of a job with the household and she had refused because..... Because she was scared to get too close and to find herself attached to something she would only lose later. Besides she was like a wild animal and she would feel like she was in a cage if she had accepted.

The door to the room opens and a small child enters out of breath. 'You were going to leave without saying goodbye' the child accuses. Daine bends down and looks the child in the eye as she opens her arms gently. Dove dose not wait for a verbal invite as she runs into the open arms. 'You were going to leave me without saying goodbye. Please stay please I don't want you to go' the child sobs.

'Dove, my little Doe, I must leave, I am no longer needed here and well, please understand ... you can always write and if you need me then just send me a letter and I will come as soon as I can' she hushes all the while running a hand comfortingly through her hair

Dove continues to sob clutching Daine's tunic. 'Now is this how you want me to remember you?' Daine inquires as she forces the little one to look at her. 'Crying and moping, or should I see the pretty clever young girl under all those tears?' she asks with a small smile on her face. A moment later and Dove had wiped the tears from her red face.

'You will come see me sometimes' she asks in a pleading voice. Daine nods before placing a hand over her heart and whispering a promise. 'Where are you going to go?' Dove asks. Daine shakes her head in all honesty she wasn't sure somewhere different though.

'I don't know but I'll write when I do' she whispers. It takes a few more minutes with Doves help to collect up everything and then Daine leads the girl back to her house. 'behave ok... and listen to your sister she is trying to help' Daine instructs as she hands the child over to a Rakka man and then ignoring the calls of dove to come back she walks away from the house, away from the small girl who had torn into her heart. She hates leaving but she had too, but then why did it hurt so much? 'I am sorry' she whispers 'I am so, so sorry' and at that she vanishes from sight only to be replaced by a large dog who grabs the bag in its mouth and walks off.

Ok so a little rushed I admit but Dove was just a little someone I had to add in. Next chapter should be a little more exciting, I plan to have immortals, wild magic and well a surprise guest or two but until then please R&R also where should Daine go next? Also i plan on a longer chapter,


	8. Chapter 7: MayDale

The border town of MayDale lay nestled between Galla and Tortall, while here she was not quite in Galla or Tortall. It was pushing it she guessed but just to see the crossing that had first led her to Tortall all those years ago and thinking of the past it gave her some form of happiness. She sighs as she turns away from the crossing, it had been only six months since her exile and Midwinter was near, she considers buying them presents before shaking her head. It was after all very unlikely they would accept or appreciate the gifts she wanted to get them. With one last sigh she begins to head to a small market nearby.

The market had about thirty stools and the noise level was at a high as people travelled through the snow and laughed merrily. She wipes a brown lock from her face as she approaches a small stool selling child toys and ornaments, she continues to look until she finds a glass ornament of a flying horse that seemed to yell Dove to her with a smile she buys it.

She heads past many of the stools picking up items and in many cases putting them down again in realisation that this year she is not buying for Alanna, Numair, John... or any of the others. Her feet take her past a brooch that yells Kalisin and even past a small cuddly lioness that yells Princess Vira, it takes her past all the remaining stools till she is just outside the town hall. The town hall is the largest building in the area. It was three stories high with men dressed in all fashions of fancy cloths. In the doorway is a old beggar man with short messy grey hair and a tattered and whole filled brown robe. He is being supported by a small girl no older than eight, who stood at about three foot in height her copper hair and bright green eyes drawing attention to her. She also where's an outfit with holes in it and Daine questions if she will survive midwinter in the state she is in.

Her feet continue to walk towards the town hall when she hears a voice she recognises. 'Are you sure you saw her here?' the voice inquires. Unable to place it Daine turns her head in the direction of the voice and begins to listen. 'Why the hell dose she shows up now, what the hell is she planning... this is far too close for comfort and with what happened to.' The voice stops for a second before continuing 'Thyet, people will not be as accepting they will try to kill her'

Alanna what was she doing here and was it her they had spotted. Of course it was who else would they call her... who else could they be referring to... Diane gulps before turning on her heals and half running past the stools hopping to reach the inn before it was too late. Her heart pounds uncontrollably, maybe she had been to reckless maybe this was her punishment. Crap she didn't want to die. Her breathing continues to rise as she launches the oak door of the two story inn open. Her feet run towards the stares towards her room, she had to pack and get out of the town NOW.

Her left foot touches the step when she feels a hand on her shoulder and a voice whispers 'Daine'.

(I was going to leave it there but..... I decided to be nice)

Daine turns around but before she could say another word warm soft lips touch hers and she finds herself forgetting where she is. Perhaps that is why the kiss seems sudden when it stopped. 'What are you doing here Magelet' whispers the voiced of her beloved Numair. She looks at him his face is drawn and his eyes have large bags underneath them. He looks like the black god had consumed him and then spat him back out. 'Mithros Magelet are you trying to get yourself killed especially with Thyet being...' he stops looking round the room.

'She is in town isn't she, don't worry I'm just packing my bags and going, had I known.... I wouldn't have come' Daine mutters before she turns to look at the stairs. 'If it helps any, you can follow me to make sure I don't endanger Thyet' she adds.

Numair's brown eyes stare at her taking in every little detail, 'you look well' he exclaims before sighing, 'perhaps it is best that I escort you, you are very close to... well, darn it Magelet ,' he doesn't finish the sentence but she knows it is hard for him to not tell her everything. Her gut launches and she feels as if every inch of her body is going to collapse. Almost as if the gods are playing tricks on her she feels something on the edge of her senses, her eyes twirl around to the open window.

Numair seeing this whispers 'what is it Magelet' her eyes stare at him in panic, before she opens her mouth and yells.

'The Town is being surrounded, The Immortals are attacking'

**Wow I like this chapter... thank you everyone for your patients I was trying to think of how i should get Numair to react but well.... **

**Many people seem to like my story I am giving you the readers the chance to Make your version of my story. There are a few things you need to do if you are interested 1. Tell me you are interested in making a version of the story (even if it is just Daine being treasonous) 2. On your story you must mention it was inspired/based off of Run. 3. Have fun**

Thankyou and please R&R


	9. Chapter 8: battle for MAYDALE part one

The Battle for May Dale part one THE QUEEN

Her jaw clenches as she feels for the incoming immortals. 'What do you mean?' Numair whispers in a quiet voice. She allows her eyes to take him in battered, scruffy, warn, he had not taken care of himself these last few months. How drained was he, could he help, would he survive....

'Numair the town is surrounded, I haven't ever felt this many... you must get out... get Thyet... get everyone out.... I will hold them as long as I can' she whispers her eyes scan the area as she takes in the Tortillians watching with guarded expressions, she looks as two boys no older than six stop there games of sword fights to try and see what was going on because traitor or not she was still the only one who could sense the immortals near. She feels the animals as they panic many fly to the air, run to the sewers or do their best to hide from the immortal monsters. 'We are Surrounded' she sighs.

'Is there no hope' comes a soft voice from above, Daine swirls her head to take in the battered form of Thyet, she looked like she had in the dream where she had fallen from the tower. The queen is covered in bandages and her eyes are darkened with worry. She wears a blue dress and a dagger is slowly playing in her hands.

'You may survive, I can make a small clearing for you and the towns people, me and the animals may be able to hold them off. May hap we can hold them so everyone can escape, I don't know' she finds herself whisper. Her eyes are now drawn to the corner of the room as a loud bang could be heard.

'You may be able to fall the Queen and those of the council Wrench but tell me, why should we trust you, TRAITOR' he yells the last bit. She takes a look at this strange man that she does not recall ever seeing before and then she allows herself to smile. A insane almost hysterical laugh escapes her as she tries to smother it. She slowly and deliberately moves her arms wide and steps towards the man. 'Don't come closer' he all but yells

'If it makes you feel better why not end me now, either way I am unlikely to survive this day, I give you the option I stand before you now and I swear to Mithros and if I lie may he strike me down, that I shall not try to stop you if you try to kill mw within the next five minuets' there are mutters of so mote it be as she looks towards the man.

'STOP' Thyet yells everyone looks towards the fuming queen 'We have another enemy to fight, how long until they arrive' Thyet asks. Daine sighs, so it will come down to her dyeing in s battle so much for not five minuets ago when she had whished to live so badly that she had run for her life. 'Daine' Thyet reminds warningly

Daine looks gently at the woman before sighing 'I am not sure there are too many may hap if we are lucky half a mark, they are hovering, no surrounding the village but not seam to have advanced yet'. she looks to the queen 'you can still leave, escape, you can live through this' she inform the Queen

'I AM NO COWARD, I SHALL NOT ABANDON MY PEOPLE' Thyet yells her eyes aflame daine put her hands out in a peace gesture before looking at the floor.

'I was not suggesting you do, I can buy you time to get your men out but the longer we take the less likely it is to work' she tries to soothe.

'YOU THINK I WILL ALLOW YOU TO GET YOURSELF KILLED' Thyet screeches in disgust.

'YOU AUGHT TO REMEMBER YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES TO YOUR PEOPLE, MAJASTY, I AM JUST A TRAITOR, LOWER THAN TRASH, MY LIFE AUGHT TO BE A HAPPY PRICE TO PAY FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR MEN AND EVEN FOR THE SAKE OF YOURSELF' she yells and much to her surprise the Queens face darkens as the men agree with the traitor.

'you think I will allow anyone to make such a sacrifice, besides we must protect the villagers, listen here men gather every fighting man and woman you can, clear the roads get everyone to take shelter at the temple and then we will fight' Thyet orders

'FOR THE QUEEN AND TORTALL, TO VICTORY' the yell of one man fills the air and suddenly more yells of for the queen fill the room

'you are making a mistake' Daine growls before turning to storm out.

'I ask you to fight with us if you hold even the slightest loyalty for tortall or anyone here today Daine' Thyet informs. Daine swirls out of the room and into the village watching as the villagers as they head into hiding.

'My loyalty shall always be with Tortall' she whispers as a small tear falls from her face. 'and to that of my friends in Tortall even if they do not see me in the same way' she adds before storming into the crowd, a sense of dread filling the once cheerful air.

**Alright tell me what you think, no fighting quite yet but hopefully soon. As of today I am trying to upload no more than once every two weeks and hopefully I shall update more regularly than that. I plan to have part two up in the next few days.**


	10. Chapter 9: battle for MAYDALE part two

The Battle for May Dale part two Not a chance

Madness, that was all this was, Thyet was being a fool and not seeing the bigger picture. Did the Queen honestly believe they could survive a battle with near on a score of different immortals, one hundred immortals, it was impossible she sighs.

There was no choice though, already the candle mark was almost down to the bottom as the immortals wait surrounding the town. As they wait Daine fears on who or what they where waiting for and thanks the gods that they had gifted people with them for had it not been for the power of some of the gifted then she would have looked like a lier and most likely killed off immediately. It hadn't been missed that she had a lot of negative thing factors in her favour ,so far her prediction of the half mark was wrong and she was a traitor, that in many of there eyes was right to kill her and had it not been for the friends she had once made in the inner circle it probably would have been her end.

As the men from the army spit at her and whisper traitor she can not help but feel glad that she has not promised to help today. If she was lucky she could perhaps shoot down erm sorry miss her shot and impair the man from earlier who seemed to be her biggest opposition.

His name was James of Kendal, he was twenty five and stood at just over six foot. His brown hair was styled so it spiked and his hazel eyes where framed by large dark circles. His face was round and his lips stubborn. His second in command of the ''lets make the Wildmages life living hell while she stays here to possibly help'', was a short woman of twenty who in Diane opinion looked like a baboon with locks of fire red hair. Her piercing blue eyes looked out of place on the face almost as if they where too far apart. Her name was Victory of Glenstone a small fief left of Trebond and she did not hesitate to make her displeasure of the Wildmage being so close to the queen know.

'The traitor may attak at any moment, Majesty' she would squeal as she glares daggers in Daines direction.

She shakes her head to rid herself oth the thoughts as as a small bird lands on her and as Daine listens to the message the bird brings her face pales her hands shake and she now has a answer to Thyet's early question, there is absolutely no hope, men had arrived from all over surrounding the village, aiding the immortals in the to be attach two score and ten men against the score and ten that the Tortillians have. That was not including the score of immortals that where full of stomwings, spidrens, Centaurs, Hurok's and even flesh eating unicorns. In short they where doomed half the men here where not even fully trained she wants to yell.

So where did that leave her, she could try to escape maybe if she was a small animal they would pass her by, they can't be looking for her as it was a coincidence that she and the Tortallians where here on the same day, her eyes turn to the Tortallian circle and she knows she cant leave, she may have tried to kill Thyet but she would not leave the queen and her other old friends in danger especially not the mage that was leading the group towards her.

'What is it Daine' he inquires in slight panic and she question if she should tell them how hopeless the situation is. With one look at there eyes and a sigh she starts to explain what she was told. There faces pale and Thyet turns to the others and whispers so only the inner circle and Daine could here.

'I am so sorry, I should have let you escape while you still could, I am so sorry' a tear fills from her eyes as she takes a look at the army they have assembled.

Daine was seriously angry, how dare Thyet just give up, yes it was impossible odds, yes they where probably going to be all dead by morning. However Thyet was supposed to be the one that encourages her army to fight with impossible odds, to tell them that it would be ok because they had the gods on there side or something. Daine's feet move her towards the queen her eyes ablaze when suddenly she feels something pointy at her back, 'Don't move' a voice hisses as the inner circle turn.

'Kendal, what are you doing' Thyet bellows

'She was about to attack majesty, I am just apprehending someone who was trying to harm you' his eyes look at everyone else in the inn room as if looking for backup before he spoke again. 'I dare you to deny it' he hisses

'Why would I deny it James it's the truth, yes I was approaching the queen and yes I may have physically harmed her, I can't say I wouldn't. However Kendal, I was mealy going to knock sense into her, she has already given up, she who is meant to lead you, well I am **NOT** going to sit around and wait to die, I **WILL **fight and if I die I know I will die bravely'

The room is silent before Thyet orders James to let Daine go her eyes are filled with determination as she turns to the army, 'She is right' the queen hollers before continuing, 'if I am to die then I will die fighting for the things I love and I will take down as many of those scumbags as I can, for Tortall, for my Loved ones' she adds in a whisper.

The room fills with battle cries as Daine feels her arm being palled, she turns to see the lioness dragging her away and allows herself to follow. They stop just out of heating range of those inside the inn and the Lioness stares before she starts. 'Daine please just tell us why, I have… we have seen you today and even before you left but until we have something to tell the people we can not let you come home , especially as we don't know why' you did it Alanna begs her eyes are dark and wary and at this moment Daine notices just how many of the inner Circle look dead on there feat, but a betrayal from within that was surely going to hurt them most.

'Oh Alanna, can't you just get over it already, I tried and failed to kill Thyet, I **AM** traitorous no matter the so called reasons. If you think so much that there must be s reason for it all and you believe I am a friend then I have a request for you and the counsel, STOP SEARCHING FOR SOMETHING THAT'S NOT THERE' she grumbles before storming back into the inn.

'I would but… we miss you Magelet and we don't abandon are friends, traitor or not you still hold a part of us with you and you with us' Alanna whispers as she follows the younger woman inside.

As Alanna enters the inn there is a loud bang from outside . 'To ARMS' Thyet yells as the impossible battle for there lives begin and for just a moment in time Daine is once again The Wildmage of Tortall and not the traitor.

**Wow, thats a lot to be going on. has anyone noticed that i had not intende a Daine/ Tortall reunion until at least book two.... however one has happened anyway? I blame the fact that i am righting the story as it comes to me. now you shall not find out why daine tried to kill Thyet for some time. But don't worry there is still a lot going on and evern though this book may only have a few more chapters I can not wait for it to have a conclusion. **

**Also I am considering righting some outtakes on the other charicters pov on Daines Betrayal what do you think? please R&R**


	11. Chapter 10 battle for MayDale Part three

The battle for May Dale: Part three Impossible

The Stormwing nearly gets her as she bends under its wing and black flames engulf it. The screech is deafening and yet she knew it could not be long before they where the ones yelling. 'Riders take the left' the queen yells. A flock of birds attack a Stormwing to the right. She gently swerves through them and claws at a archer who was aiming for the inner circle.

Forty-nine ….Fifty, she mentally yells calculating the sum of men and immortals she and her animal friends had managed to take down. She knows that as they fight more men are approaching from near villages. They wore the armour of low peasants and lower nobles and Daine could tell they where Tortillians, this was a rebellion or at least the start of one. She hopes that the mages had managed to contact some help because if not even with it being just peasants and lower nobility. With the aid of the immortals, they would not make it.

A screech is emitted from a brown eagle as it plunders towards the ground an arrow in its wing, it barley misses Daine who swerves to avoid it and then looks in the direction of about thirty archers. 'Fall back' she mentally yells to her animal friends. The animals fly away as soon as they can, they have already lost many of there numbers fighting against the two legers.

The 'good' two legers had already lost twenty members, twelve dead and the other eight in critical condition. The enemy had still got two hundred men and with there reinforcements on the way it would not be long before… No she mentally scolds herself as she plunges at one of the archers and knocks him down, pecking at what ever part she can before flying up again, hopefully she has done some damage.

From above she notes that some of the enemy had gotten into the village and where attacking some of the people inside she sends the animals in to help and then she feels the piercing of an arrow enter through her dark feathers. She begins to fall she squawks in protest, if she falls now she would be in enemy territory, she must get up, she must fly, they would kill her. The ground flies towards her and suddenly she is flying in a different direction. A black cocoon of magic surrounds her as her world darkens, with her last strength she transforms into a human.

She awakes with a start, was it all a dream, Gainel please let it have all be a dream. There is a scream from outside and she sits up and looks out of the window before sighing. 'there is still a battle to fight' she whispers to herself. Outside the window are about fifty people fighting on the queens side. Thyet is surrounded by her soldiers. They would soon be over powered.

'Brothers, Sisters, I ask you to aid me again' Daine sends to her animal friends. A blue bird flies into the room. It was three inches tall with a sharp bright orange beak.

'Two legers coming from the west. they have the same kind of feathers as your flock' the bird informs her.

She pats the birds head and asks 'how many' her eyes wait until she hears the answer and the bird flies out. If they where the enemy they where doomed, but if they where allies then they just might, no they would win, they only needed to buy half a candle mark. She puts on a robe before leaping out of the window, bow and arrow in hand, she approaches the others and asks aloud. 'How much time can you guys buy' the others look at each other, Daine stabs an arrow into a mans stomach, he had gotten through the guard.

'Half a candle mark at most, maybe only half that' Alanna answers. Daine looks at the battle field and then at the men.

'Fall back, keep safe for just a candle mark and if help hasn't come then… I am sorry… so very sorry' Alanna looks like she is about to protest her eyes darken in defiance. 'Look at your men at the queen, they can barley stand fall back, I will buy you time, regroup and may Mithros be with you' Alanna nods as she yells the retreat.

'Mithros please protect them even if it means my own life' she whispers as she transforms into a bold eagle. The enemy stood strong but they only had three immortals left if they took down those immortals… then even if she died before help could come, there was a chance the others could fight and win. The animals are angry at these men, they have destroyed their homes and killed there people, they wanted revenge and so would fight harder, just half a candle mark she reminds herself, that's all the time she needs to buy.

'I shall watch your back Magelet' comes the raspy voice of Numair, he is exhausted his robe is singed and he has a stream of blood running from his cheek, but otherwise he was ok and Daine didn't have the time to argue with him so she nods before setting off into battle.


	12. Chapter 11: Meeting Elly and goodbye

Meeting Elly and goodbye (End of Book One)

How much longer could they buy time? How long before either she or Numair died. She just didn't know. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Numair had already saved her life ten times and she had saved him twelve times. How long could they last, especially with the last three immortals still in play? An arrow sores past her left wing and falls towards Numair who doges.

Not long, not long at all, but in the distance she could see an army of soldiers approaching the town. Mayhap they wouldn't need to keep it up for long. If the soldiers where the enemy they would be dead and if they where friends, well lets just hope they where friends.

She dives under the wing of one stormwing and barges into one of its human counterparts. Yellow flames fly past her and engulf the immortal. As she doges a blow to the head she thinks, so they where friends and not the enemy. From within the enemy ranks a yell of flee, retreat and fall back can be heard as the enemy tries to run and the new friends try to block there escape.

From the depths of the town those who had fled earlier appear and begin to attack the enemies. Alanna and Thyet leading them to victory on their side of the battle and so Daine heads into the town to help out. As she flies above the inn she spots the homeless girl from earlier trying to protect the old man who is lying on the ground.

She flies in to attack the soldier as the animals go to the aid of the child, 'Wildmagic' she whispers as she transforms into a human and runs to the old mans side.

'Is he ok?' the child asks. Daine looks at her before sighing; she takes in the child's appearance. She looks like her arm may be broke.

'I am sorry little one he is in the black gods arms now' she looks at the sobbing child and pulls her into her arms. The good side was winning they didn't need the traitor to help any more than she already had. She strokes the hair of the red haired green eyed child. 'What are you called small one' she asks.

The girl composes herself and forces a smile. 'I'm Ellyessa Lillian Evensong, my friends call me Elly, who are you miss, can I go with you' her eyes are filled with hope and Daine is reminded of Dove begging her to stay.

'Sure little one but i warn you its dangourous, oh and my name is Daine'

RUN Epilogue

Daine looks at the town that is in shambles she looks at the three hundred soldiers that remained of the army that had fought here and more importantly she stares at the inner circle the gaze must of caught there attention because Alanna walks towards her. 'Please tell us why' she asks for the last time and Daine shakes her head negatively. 'Where are you going?' the lioness tries.

'I'm a traitor your Ladyship, not someone you should concern yourself over, stay strong and protect what you have left, according to tradition I am already dead' she looks as Alanna sighs and a sadness fills her eyes. 'OH and Lady, if I could speck from the dead I would say congratulations and ask you to look after yourself and the little one' she adds with a smile as she feels a small tug on her robe,

Elly was now dressed in breaches and looked like she could be a child at court. 'Are we going now?' she asks and Daine nods not looking back she turns on her heal grabs the rains of a roan Shetland pony and helps the child onto her grey one.

'Alright youngster, time to go on a new adventure'

'I'm eight summers old, I'm no youngster' the child argues and Daine laughs one good thing about being exiled was she was free.

'I'm thinking of letting you meet, mistress Dove you will love her'

**End of book one Run. **

**Book two is going to be called Return**

**And if there is a book three it will be called Reason**

**Thank you for sticking with the story.**


	13. AN Sequal up

Just so you know this was just a background story part 2 Return is up, please read and review

Thank you.


End file.
